


Trust my rage, Stark

by Akiko Mizuki (Akiko_Mizuki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame, Avengers: Endgame Trailer Fix it, Fix-It, ich musste das schreiben, irgendjemand muss Tony retten, kein shipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Mizuki/pseuds/Akiko%20Mizuki
Summary: Es scheint hoffnungslos. Die Vorräte sind aufgebraucht. Der Sauerstoff geht zur Neige. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch retten kann ist der abgesetzte Notruf. // 'Avengers-Endgame'-Trailer





	Trust my rage, Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Mit irgendwas musste ich auf dieser Seite anfangen und nach dem dies bei anderen bereits schon sehr gut ankam, dachte ich mir warum nicht mit dem hier?

Mit jedem Tag mehr spürte er, wie seine Kräfte ihn verließen. Ihre Vorräte waren vor Tagen ausgegangen, die Atemluft ging zu neige. Das Raumschiff selbst hatte schon seit Tagen seine Energie für den Antrieb aufgebraucht und so war ihnen nichts anderes übriggeblieben als einen Notruf abzusetzen und zu hoffen, dass in der riesigen Leere des Alls noch irgendjemand existierte, der sie retten würde können. Aber je länger sie warteten, versuchten nicht zu viel Kraft zu verschwenden, desto aussichtsloser war die Lage. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien es Nebula besser zu gehen, zumindest nahm er dies an, nachdem sie nicht wie er versuchte ihre Kräfte zu schonen. Woran dies lag, hatte er schon fragen wollen, es sich dann aber anders überlegt. Nach allem, was er von ihr erfahren hatte, war sie eine von Thanos Töchtern, die aber auf ihrer Seite kämpfte und alles tun würde um ihren Adoptivvater um die Ecke zu bringen. Sie war es auch gewesen, die ihm zu dem Raumschiff gebracht hatte, mit welchem zuvor Quill und die anderen gereist waren. Sie hatten den Kurs auf die Erde gesetzt, doch die Chancen, dass sie diese nun erreichen würden, war lächerlich gering.  
Er hatte bereits jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals Pepper wieder zu sehen, insofern sie noch da war. Er hatte seine letzte Nachricht für sie aufgenommen. Im Falle des Falles, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.  
Nebula hatte ihn dabei von der anderen Seite des Raumschiffes beobachtet. Sie sagte kein Wort darüber, dass er bereits die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben hatte. Schließlich wusste sie ebenso gut wie er, dass Thanos die Hälfte allen Lebens im Universum ausgelöscht hatte und sie waren schon seit Wochen keinem anderen Raumschiff mehr begegnet. Zumindest keinem, welches noch eine Besatzung aufwies.  
Die Lage war Hoffnungslos. So unglaublich Hoffnungslos und umso willkommener war die Schwärze, die ihn langsam umschlang. Ihm war schon seit einer Weile schwindlig durch das fehlende Wasser, die fehlende Nahrung. Das es so enden würde, hatte er nicht erwartet, aber um es zu ändern war es jetzt zu spät und so schloss er die Augen und hörte einfach auf.

Nebula hatte sich neben den Mann geschleppt, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sein Atem war flach und sein Puls unglaublich langsam. Das er daran war zu sterben, konnte sie auch ohne diese zusätzlichen Informationen sagen und so sehr sie auch etwas dagegen tun wollte, gab es dennoch nichts als zu hoffen, dass der Notruf irgendjemanden erreicht hatte. Und wenn es Piraten waren, Hauptsache sie bekamen Essen und Trinken.  
Sie selbst war nur noch deswegen in so guter Verfassung, weil ihr Körper dermaßen viele Cyborgteile besaß, dass sie weniger Wasser und Essen brauchte. Sie hatte Stark angesehen, dass er sie hatte fragen wollen, warum sie nicht so fertig war wie er, aber er hatte es nicht und sie hätte ihm vermutlich auch keine Antwort gegeben. Ihr Ziel war es irgendwie lebendig zur Erde zu kommen und einen Plan zu erstellen, Thanos zur Strecke zu bringen und dieses ganze Schlamassel rückgängig zu machen.  
Kraftlos rutschte sie gegenüber von Tony zu Boden und nahm den Helm in die Hand. Er hatte Familie dort draußen, die hoffte, dass er gesund zurückkommen würde. Die auf ihn wartete. Sie selbst hatte niemanden mehr. Gamora war tot. Sie war allein. Jeder, den sie gekannt hatte war entweder auf Thanos Seite oder nicht mehr unter den Lebenden und der Erdling vor ihr würde auch in den nächsten Stunden dahinscheiden.  
Sie legte den Helm wieder auf den Boden neben sich und schloss die Augen. Es gab nur wenige Momente, in denen sie es sich erlauben konnte Schwäche zu zeigen und im Angesicht des Todes gab es keinen besseren. Sie würde beide in diesem Schiff sterben. Spätestens wenn der Sauerstoff vollkommen aufgebraucht worden war.  
Ein lautes raffeln schreckte sie auf. Etwas hatte an dem Schiff angedockt, dass konnte sie allein daran ausmachen, dass sich etwas an der Luke der nicht mehr vorhandenen Rettungskapsel zu schaffen machte. Es war ein dumpfes Klopfen, dann klirrte plötzlich etwas, als hätte jemand Glas zerschlagen. Sie richtete sich auf und griff nach der Klinge, die sie immer bei sich trug. Ein Notruf lockte alle möglichen Personen an und nicht alle waren darauf aus Leben zu retten.  
„Hallo?“, hörte sie jemanden rufen. Die Stimme identifizierte sie als die einer Frau, allerdings nahm sie die Schritte von zwei Personen wahr. Ihre potentielle Rettung war also nicht allein unterwegs.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass der Notruf von diesem Schiff kam? Es sieht nicht gerade danach aus, als ob hier noch irgendjemand leben würde“, sagte eine zweite Stimme. Eindeutig männlich.  
„Vielleicht haben sie gerade deswegen einen abgesetzt? Weil ihr Schiff keine Energie mehr hat?“, erwiderte die Frau und nun konnte sie die Gestalt erkennen. Sie trug einen türkis-grauen Anzug und sah menschlich aus. Das gab ihr schon einmal Hoffnung, dass sie auf freundliche Personen getroffen waren. Sie wirkte auf jeden Fall nicht wie ein Pirat... Mehr wie eine Soldatin.  
„Oh...hallo“, sie hatte Nebula bemerkt, welche mit der Hand am Griff ihres Dolches vor Tony stand und bereit war, ihn mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen, sollten sich die Retter als das Gegenteil herausstellen.  
Nebula hingegen hatte ihren Blick schockiert auf die Person hinter der Frau gerichtet, welche nun in ihr Sichtfeld getreten war und sie mit dem selben Blick bedachte. Er wirkte zwar erschöpft, aber dennoch konnte sie in seinem Blick die Abneigung ihr gegenüber erkennen. Er hieß ihre Anwesenheit nicht gut und sie die seine nicht.  
„Wir sind hier um euch zu retten?“, sagte die Frau zwischen ihnen und drehte sich etwas irritiert zu ihrem Begleiter um, welcher in einer Hand bereits einen Dolch bereit hielt. „Kennt ihr euch?“  
„Kann man so sagen“, erwiderte er verachtend, dann wanderte sein Blick an ihr vorbei auf den bewusstlosen Avengers. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schob er die Frau zur Seite und eilte auf den Mann zu. Nebula jedoch stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
„Bleib von ihm fern!“, knurrte sie finster, doch er schob sie genauso einfach zur Seite wie die blonde Frau zuvor und kniete sich neben Tony auf den Boden. Zögerlich tastete er nach dem Puls des Mannes und schien sich zu entspannen, als er diesen fand.  
„Er lebt noch. Gerade so“, erwiderte er besorgt und machte Anstalten, den Bewusstlosen hochzunehmen.  
„Bring ihn auf das Schiff, ich habe Mittel mit denen wir ihn wieder aufpäppeln können“, sagte die Frau ohne auf den stummen Protest Nebulas zu achten. Aber was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Sie hatten auf Rettung gewartet und jetzt, wo sie da war, wollte sie sie nicht? Nur weil er da war? Sie steckte die Waffe wieder in die vorgesehene Halterung an ihren Gürtel zurück und nahm den Helm an sich, auf dem Tony die Nachricht gespeichert hatte. Sie hoffte zwar, dass die beiden ihn wirklich wieder hinbekamen, aber sicher war sicher.

Er hörte Stimmen. Keine Frage. Da waren Stimmen. Und sie sprachen Englisch. Britisch? Ja, die eine Stimme sprach mit einem britischen Akzent und kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört, aber nicht so. Sie klang ruhig. Gelassen. Er hatte sie so nicht in Erinnerung. War er etwa tot? Nein, er atmete. Er konnte eindeutig ein und ausatmen. Er spürte etwas auf seinem Körper liegen. Eine Decke? Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und war überrascht, nicht in helles Licht zu starren. Es war dunkel, dass einzige Licht im Raum kam von einer Lampe, die von ihm abgewandt war. Und das, was er dort erblickte jagte ihm einen eiskalten Schrecken über den Rücken. Panisch versuchte er sich aufzurichten, musste aber feststellen, dass er an mehreren Kabeln und Schläuchen hing. Gewaltsam versuchte er diese zu entfernen, doch sofort wurden seine Hände in der Bewegung von anderen eingefangen und als er aufschaute, starrte er direkt in diese grünen Augen, die ihm immer wieder in seinen Albträumen begegnet waren. Sie sahen so anders aus, als wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatten den Glanz verloren, wirkten traurig und erschöpft.  
„Beruhig dich, Stark. Wir helfen dir“, sagte er ruhig und bestimmt.  
„Wir?“, brachte er mit kratziger Stimme hervor und sofort hielt ihm der Gott ein Glas Wasser entgegen. Er musste träumen. Anders konnte er sich dieses Ereignis nicht erklären. Seit wann würde ausgerechnet Loki sich um sein Wohlbefinden kümmern.  
„Sie heißt Carol und wir sind auf dem Weg zur Erde. Also würdest du bitte aufhören zu versuchen die Schläuche zu entfernen? Sie halten dich am Leben bis du selbst in der Lage bist, dich mit Nährstoffen zu versorgen“, Loki ließ auch seine andere Hand nun los, nachdem Tony zögerlich das Glas genommen und daran vorsichtig genippt hatte. Er konnte nichts auffälliges darin schmecken. Es war ganz normales Wasser. Der Gott lächelte amüsiert, als er sein misstrauen bemerkte.  
„Glaub mir, wenn ich dich umbringen wollen würde, hätte ich dich auf dem Schiff zurückgelassen.“  
„Wie nett“, schaffte er es zu erwidern. Er fühlte sich vollkommen fertig. Als wäre er soeben einen Marathon gelaufen. Wie lange war er weg gewesen? Seit wann war Loki auf der guten Seite? Ihm kam etwas in den Sinn, was Bruce gesagt hatte. Der Angriff auf New York. Loki. Das war er gewesen! Thanos!  
„Du solltest dich weiter ausruhen, Stark. Du warst vier Tage bewusstlos und deine Freundin hat schon Anstalten gemacht, mich umzubringen, weil sie dachte, dass ich dich umbringe“, Loki sah darüber weniger begeistert aus, als Tony von dem Gott des Unheils erwartet hatte. Sein Aussehen war zwar nicht annähernd so schlimm wie vor einigen Jahren, als er die Erde angriff, aber wirklich gesund sah er dennoch nicht aus.  
„Warum?“ Sein Blick ruhte auf Loki, welcher sich zum gehen hatte abwenden wollen, nun aber mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt.  
„Ich werde Thanos nicht verzeihen, was er meinem Volk angetan hat. Ich will ihn genau wie ihr tot zu meinen Füßen sehen“, die plötzlich Wut in der Stimme des Mannes hatte Tony nicht erwartet. Auch nicht, dass Loki anscheinend wirklich auf ihrer Seite war und damit die Worte von Bruce nur noch mehr Wahrheit verlieh... Andererseits hatte Thor auch gesagt, dass Loki für seine Lügen bekannt war. Konnte er dem Gott also wirklich trauen?  
„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst? Dein Bruder meinte, dass du ein ausgezeichneter Lügner bist.“  
Lokis Augen wurden schmal, ehe er sich von ihm abwandte. „Vertraue auf meinen Zorn, Stark. Vertraue ihm und nicht mir, wenn dir das hilft.“  
Tony nickte nur, was Loki nicht mitbekam, da dieser bereits den kleinen Raum verließ, in den man ihn einquartiert hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventuell gibt es eine Fortsetzung. Aber nur eventuell...


End file.
